


Stained Tray

by EroticAquatic, TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAquatic/pseuds/EroticAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: An All Girls Breakfast would require the best and most finest of dishes. And there's a particular maid who would require the help of a certain pianist...





	1. The Cooking Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFutaSmutPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/gifts).



> I was asked by a friend to do a prompt for Kaede and Kirumi... but I decided to add an additional for one of my favourite pairings!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was such a wonderful thing for Kirumi Tojo to do for all of her female classmates; a breakfast feast that was suggested by Tenko Chabashira herself. Even if all the hard work was to be placed upon herself, she would strive to get the task finished in time and allow all her friends to partake in a deliciously beautiful meal. Students like Miu Iruma may not say anything positive like a simply "Thank you!" and would most likely make a rude comment about her own breasts. But with the expressions one forms on the face, she needn't be worried or concerned about it at all. Other students would be there to fill in the joyous atmosphere such as Kaede Akamatsu. However... it was certainly a much more than just difficult task for herself to even handle. Reason being?

_The Ultimate Maid was feeling pretty euphoric underneath that pitch skirt of hers~_

The only reason she was feeling like this in the first was because of the whole "females only" condition, meaning she COULDN'T be un-aroused by any male around herself... although that would make her sound much more like the Aikido Master herself. There was only one thing she could do and that was to release herself whilst she was in the kitchen... not like anyone else has a reason to be in there, right?~

However, masturbation these past few days wasn't going to cut it for her. Sure, she can hide all of her delicious juices by mixing in with the breakfast set she's going to make, but the issue is that solo action certainly wouldn't make her shoot out her own load fast enough! The only she could actually do so if she were to... ask one of the... female students...

" ... I may soil my talent as the Ultimate Maid...  _but there are more important things than being a mere servant I'm afraid~_ "

With her mind made up, her head popped on out of the door that lead to the dining hall to call out a particular individual; one that was so inspiring and one that got all the attention these last few days that Kirmui couldn't help but make her the one to succumb to this boiling lust of hers~

" Kaede! I require your helpful assistance, if you would... You're someone I desperately need as of now and I can't wait any longer~ "

The pianist was slightly surprised to hear such words and pointed her head towards the direction of where maid's voice came from, her expression emitting a grateful smile and standing up onto her very feet. This girl was not one to turn down a request for help and so she shall follow through with it to the end! ... Although... those lines of hers DID seem a little too oddly worded...

" Ah, I'm coming Kirumi! I'll be right back as soon as I can guys! "

Making note of that to her classmates, she immediately head herself into the kitchen and was ready for absolutely anything possible! ... Except for one thing in particular.

When she made her presence known to her incredibly skilled and hard working friend,  _that said friend already took her **thick, hardened fifteen inch cock** without so much of a hefty warning~_ Seeing such a beast for the first time made Kaede cover her mouth with both of her delicate hands and let out a gasp all of sudden. Of course, the Futanari had quite the uncharacteristically smirk formed right onto her own face without so much of a hint of remorse~ With her stunned victim becoming as pink as her own outfit, she began to explain the situation to her.  

" I know this is all a surprise for you, Kaede... But for everyone's sake, they need to be tasting only the finest of meals for this very day. For that to be fulfilled... I would need the requirements of juices **thrived**  from a delicious dick and a delectable butt~ "

Kaede almost couldn't believe what she was hearing from her! Why would she want to do such a thing to all of her classmates like that? It sounds like an incredibly wrong thing to do to have them taste what was a from something so big... something so thick... something so...  _delicious looking~_ An almost near reverse of what her nervous attitude was not a moment ago~

" How about it Kaede? Don't you think a tasty looking thing deserves to make a tasty looking breakfast~ "

As she seductively said these words, the maid made her way over to Kaede and pressed her own length directly against the belly area of her uniform~ The pianist instinctively let out a light coo from the touch and gulped from the size she was seeing... however, she formed a smile right on her own face and kept staring at it with a slight amount of newfound lust~

" W-Well... I... won't doubt it would be tasty, Kirumi... but if it's for  _Everyone's Sake,_  we would need to be quick so they would have the best food possible, alright?~ "

Kirumi nodded her head understandably. With the agreement set, Kaede proceeded to drop her panties, turning her whole body around, leaned herself over by the sink and presented her bubbly ass right for partner's own horny eyes~ It made certainly Kirumi's job as a maid all the more easier~

" Hmm... It certainly look as enticing as I would expect from you, Kaede... Let's do this as quick as possible, shall we?~ "

With a tight grip on Kaede by the blonde strings of her beautiful her, Kirumi harshly  _ **THRUST**_ her cock harshly into the bowels of her tight, virgin asshole~ "

" _**O-OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!~** O-Oh my god, it's soooooo BIIIIIIIIIIG~ "_

Kirumi's poundings came at a very fast paced rate, steaming from her desire to both let out her own load inside of Kaede and the waiting girls that were sitting down with their bellies hungry; with this patch coming up soon, they definitely would want even more regardless of full bellies~

" **_MMMmmMMMmmm!!~_** W-Whoa, I always _KNEW_ your ass would feel all the more amazing, Kaede~ So good!~ "

The pianist's own face was already looking torn apart and broken from being fucked constantly over and over again, her vulva already becoming soaked with her juices and spreading out against the maid's own large sack~ It was a good thing the ingredients weren't part of the food... but her broken mind was certainly a new ingredient to the cook book~

" _F-FUUUUUUUCK~_   _OOOOOOoOOOH~ **COOOOOOOOOOCK~**_ "

It was near to the point where Kirumi couldn't hold her own load back any further on. She proceeded to quickly grab a bowel that happened to be on the side and dropped it below herself and the mind broken Kaede~ All in the moment, the maid thrust several hard thrusts before she finally made her huge release for her girlfriend's ass to take...!~

"  _K-Kaede!!~ Prepare to take my load!~ **TAKE ALL OF MY CUM~**_ "

" **_OOOOOOOOOAAAahHHHH HOoOOOOOAaAAAAHHHH~_** "

With the last bulldozing on the inside, **_a fuck ton of cum_** splattered all along the inside of the pianist’s ass, causing the victim to violently moan in such an incredible loud volume and become officially mind broken for all eternity... it may have not been the intention of Kirumi, _but this was a lovely bonus to have~_  Once a good four or five minutes of hot steaming jizz filled all around the inside, she pulled out incredibly roughly and allowed every last drop of it to fill up the entirety of the bowl~

  
“ _P-Phew_ … Heehee… Thank you, Kaede~ Now everyone will enjoy this load we both made together!~ I'll be back soon with more food for you~ “

With several plates being spread out, she began scooping out each out of sex slime and place them on each individual plate~ One of the plates had the largest amount on love juice on it and she placed it directly on the floor for Kaede to crawl on over and gobble up on the very spot~ Before she left, her head looked back at the now cock obsessed Kaede and made a great be smirk like she the first time~

" Of course...  _you would also need to clean my "dish" as well, so be prepared for that~_ "

Kirumi proceeded to leave the kitchen with the other plates on a single tray, cock now hidden away and leaving Kaede’s broken mind to wonder into dreamland~

“ _C-Cooooock~ … MmmmMmm~ Cooooock…~_ “

Kaede definitely would rate this food among the highest quality~


	2. Swallowing The Hunger

Holy gee, was she incredibly low on her own magical ability.

Despite the fact that it wasn't so long ago when Kirumi entered the kitchen (which was soon followed by the exiting Kaede), Himiko Yumeno felt as if her mana was near to zero; in other words, she was absolutely starving. Yesterday afternoon, she was unable to have any kind of food whatsoever because Angie Yonaga occupied her with all her ways of _praising Atua_ , starving ever since that night. It made her feel so weak that her body and her head was lying across the table.

However, it seems like a hero was there to save her from death itself; the gaze of Tenko Chabashira caught the mage in her sight and she eagerly went over to her self-proclaimed best friend in the whole wide world! Surely, Himiko would feel the same about her at this point. After all, Tenko was willing to expose a _particular secret_ to her without any worries as for what the consequences would exactly be~ Casually, she sat right next to her with a great big smile on her face.

" Hey, Himiko! What's putting you so down in the dumps? Are you alright? "

Himiko merely replied with a dismissive sigh and shook her head lightly right against the table. Clearly a sign that she was more than just in a trash can.

" _Nyeh... I-I'm... I'm so hungry... I... I feel so sleepy..._ "

Of course, Tenko's reaction to that was incredibly dramatic.

" **_AHHHH!!!_ **No way! You can't die on me now, Himiko! Not here, not now! "

Incredibly. Dramatic. So dramatic that the other classmates who were still present looked on over with absolute concern other than Maki and Angie. However, a familiar vulgar laugh was emitted by Miu herself about how the pair seemed.

" _**AHAHAHAHA!!!**_ If you're so concerned about donkey lips so much, why don't you be hear meal for today!? _**AHAHAHAHA!!!**_ "

" I-I don't think that's a good idea! Honestly, that sounds like a risky move to do in public... It's not like it's one of those doujinshis where the students do not get caught in the act! "

With the protest being given out from Tsumugi, the pair only served to give Tenko the greatest idea to help satisfy the Ultimate Mage without a moment's notice. Whilst she wasn't one for looking up doujinshi from time to time, she was familiar with what the word meant in the first place. And that only served to pitch a _great big tent_ , one which Himiko hasn't taken notice of just yet with how she's positioned~

“ … Hmm... Well, does Himiko want to eat now?~ I can provide just what you need to make you all nice and full in the belly!~ "

Albeit very briefly, the expression the mage had on her own face was slightly confusing. When she leaned on back to ask what Tenko even meant by that, the tent certainly caught her own eye~ And with what she had been told by her, she instantly knew what the earlier message to her truly meant~

" _N-Nyeh...?_ B-But Tenko that won't fit in my-- "

Himiko was immediately shushed by the very finger of Tenko, not wanting the others to let some suspicion arrive upon their faces had they hard what the mage was going to say. Immediately afterwards, Tenko "accidentally" pushed her fork down to the floor and gave her friend the go to~

" Oh...! It looks like I dropped my fork... Can you get it for me, _Himiko?~_ "

... Oh, there's no fighting with this girl~

Nodding her head in reply and showing a much more seductive expression than she did before, the girl shifted herself down under the table from the sight of any other person and got right onto her knees~ Shortly after, her small hands grabbed a hold of Tenko's skirt and flipped it over; out came _**a twenty inch thick cock that emitted an incredibly musky scent from being clogged up inside of the clothing of hers~**_

“ _N-Nyeh…~ I-It’s so… **huuuuuuuuuge~** A-And... I-It smells... s **oooo goooooood~**_ “

Of course, the redhead didn’t mind as she needed something hot, big and juicy to satisfy her hunger~ Even Tenko was happy that her little girlfriend was so open to gobbling up something to pass over her dire hunger~ With Himiko opening up her mouth, the Aikido Master proceeded to move herself back slightly; careful from being undetected by the others; and began to **_thrust her whole cock down the tight throat of the Ultimate Mage~_**

“ _**MMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!~**_ “

What a wondrous feeling it was for her to taste a thick, delicious dick inside of her own mouth~ This was the best possible way for her to regain all of the mana she had lost over the course of her hunger~ Eager to begin, her tongue slathered right around the giant piece of meat and absorbed a whole bunch of nutritious flavour~

" _**MMmmMMMmmMMM~ NnNGGFffHHHhhhhhh~**_ "

In and out did Tenko proceed to pow her dick back and forth, in and out of Himiko’s own gob~ If the fighter had any other chance to use best friend... no, girlfriend, she would certainly want to plow her own asshole for both of their lustful endorsement~ But as of now, she adored the look of ecstasy right on her face filled with red~ It’s precisely why she wanted Himiko all to herself~

" _**HooOOoooo--**_ _I-I mean... D-Don't worry Himiko **OOOOHHHH~** K-Keep-- **O-OH!~** K-Keep searching for it~_ "

Her pace grew faster and faster which each surge of pleasure being vibrated through her body, almost instantly beginning to feel the effects already making the build up swirl up inside her cock~

" _H-H-Himiko!~ I-I’m already going to…!~_ "

It certainly took a short amount of time for her girlfriend to begin releasing, but at least that mean she would get the taste of sweet, hot juice inside of her mouth~ The last few thrusts were becoming the endgame to the fighter and her back arched back when her cock _**shot out guzzling amounts of cum down inside of Himiko’s mouth, coating every single bit of her internal body with sex juices~** _However, a great amount was still leaking out from the mage's lips and started making loud splatting sounds for others to hear... Not that Tenko took notice~

The Ultimate Magician eagerly slurped up all she could and absolutely adored the invigorating taste and smell that clouded her own magical mind~ Once she was done taking every last drop inside of her, she mustered her power and lifted her head off the cock with one satisfying _**POP** _being heard from the lips~

“ **_MmMMMMMmrrRRRphHHhhHH….~ CCcFffFFFCccckk…~_** “

“ _Heehee~ I-I’m so happy Himiko loved my **cock** so much~ You were so eager too—_“

“ … Huh?! T-T-Tenko? “

A soft spoken voice was heard by Tenko which immediately got her full attention. When she looked into the direction of it, she noticed all of the girls; including the entering and satisfied Kirumi Tojo; could see the amount of **smelly, hot cum** that was accidentally dripped right on the floor around the lovely couple~ However, a nervous gut feeling hit Tenko right in the gut as if she were exposed!

" O-Oh... U-Uh... I.. I... can explain...?~ "

Unlike the others who were extremely surprised at the outcome, Kirumi seemed to have a little bit of an annoyed look on her face. It was quite understandable, considering the "work" that was put into making her food with the help of Kaede.

“ … Did I make this delicious batch for nothing…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first official futanari fic! I'd appreciate some criticisms if possible.


End file.
